Awaken
by Dk1993
Summary: Awaken from dreams, repressed emotions, desires. It's all blurred lines, hard to concur yet simplistic indeed. Subconscious is one thing, reality is another. Set in the Mombasa cartel and goes onwards as the season progresses. [Lizzington]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm the author of the infamous Divine Case Story fic but many readers have asked for it and here's the sequel to my subconscious mind story. This story will have angst and maybe, just maybe one or two steamy sex scenes as the season progress. You can read the original story to have an understanding to this sequel. Hopefully you guys enjoy and any comments are appreciated.**

**-Dk**

* * *

><p>"Was all of this really necessary?"<p>

That's what Red said after turning off the t.v. He had seen a news report about the capture of his associate who happened to also be the snipper englishman that he hired to be a bodyguard for Liz. Liz however was standing there wearing all black in a serious pose.

"Tell you what, how about I find somebody to follow you around 24/7 and see how you like it"

"You know as well as I, this has nothing to do with being followed. This is about being found out, you're hiding something, why else risk my capture?"

"Ezra is not going to talk"

"I know that but you didn't and now you are holding him in a cement box under a no contact order congratulations Lizzie, you plug a whole but the dam will fail it's only a matter of time"

Both of them were staring at each other, anger was reflected in both of their eyes. One is fighting off certain feelings that are of question….a question of lust meanwhile the other fighting off the doubts, a question of trust.

Liz for the first time at that point did feel a little intimidated at Red's gaze but he wasn't going to get her under her skin

"If you only did what I asked you, this would've not happened Red. Now, pay the price.

Red just looked at Dembe and Dembe got his cue and walked out

"You will tell me what you are hiding Lizzie"

"If I don't want to?"

"There are many ways of making you talk"

Then Red put Liz next to a wall and got close to her.

The closeness, the attraction, all of it was there.

Liz closed her eyes savoring the moment, her heart was beating fast. She remembers her dream that she's had with him, multiple dreams. Red says in a whisper

"Tell me Lizzie"

The irresistible pull, the desire, Liz was hypnotized by Red. She wanted to kiss him, she need it. But then in a blink of an eye, Liz snapped out of her trance and got out quickly out of the room as Dembe was coming back in. Red sighed. Dembe just hunched his shoulders and went back to his room.

Red just sat down. He thought

_Why the distance from me Lizzie? I try to be what I haven't been in years, human…a human with emotions. I tried everything to make you trust me. Then again, I deserve this treatment._

Red has a nostalgic look on his face and he drank more scotch, drink after drink as he was repressing his emotions.

xxxxxxxxxx

After shooting Jeff, Red and Dembe went back into the car. As Dembe was driving, Red was just looking at the window, completely drifted off.

His eyes wondered, trying to contain his emotions. He put his gun on the side of the back seat and took a deep breathe. He suddenly remembered when Liz came to visit in his hotel when he first mentioned the Mombasa cartel.

It was important to him, as he was telling Dembe's story to Jeff or ace, he felt like he was reliving back that memory, the memory when he found Dembe

**_Red was walking into a basement with a man and then he saw a scrawny, skinny boy…14 years old, scared, beaten, burned, and marked. The boy was scared but it wasn't noticeable and he stood up. _**

**_"_****_Here's just one of the new recruits but more are coming I assure you"_**

**_When Red heard that, he felt sick to his stomach. The fact that this man was doing this and working for the Eberhard cartel is sicking. _**

**_"_****_I'm sure floriana will be delighted but I'm afraid there's been a change of plans. How much for the boy"_**

**_The man was perplexed_**

**_"_****_I never thought you would be into.."_**

**_"_****_How much"- Red says as he's losing his patience_**

**_"_****_Being him and newly polished, about 1,000 dollars"_**

**_Then Red put the suitcase he was carrying down_**

**_"_****_Take it"_**

**_The man looked at the case and slowly approach the case and then opened it and saw the money, he smiled and then said_**

**_"_****_He's yours"- The man said as he turned to get the keys_**

**_"_****_One more thing"_**

**_The man turned and Red shot him, then approaches him and shot him 2 more times. He picked up the keys from the floor and decided to unchain the boy_**

**_"_****_What's your name son?"_**

**_The boy didn't answer_**

**_"_****_Listen, I know you don't trust me, I don't blame you. But, if you want to have a better life than this, you must trust me. I won't deceive you like others have."_**

**_The boy just looked at him and said_**

**_"_****_Dembe"_**

**_Red gave Dembe a warm smile_**

**_"_****_I assure you Dembe, that vengeance in your honor will happen, maybe not today, nor tomorrow, but someday."_**

**_Then Red turns as he sees the man in the pool of blood. Then one of his guards came down_**

**_"_****_Red, it's clear"_**

**_"_****_Is that…your name? Red?"_**

**_Red laughed and said_**

**_"_****_Just call me Raymond…come one let's get out of here"_**

**_Then the two men plus Dembe left the brothel and liberated the people captive in the brothel._**

"Thank you for being there, Raymond"

Red snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Dembe. Damn him, as he almost read his thoughts.

"I kept my word to you Dembe; I told you revenge in your honor was going to happen"

Dembe didn't respond and he was quiet for a minute but then he said

"I think Agent Keen will come around Raymond"

Red was taken aback from Dembe's statement

"How would you figure?"

"I think she knows that deep down, you aren't that bad. I know it's tough but I'm sure that when she sees the light, she'll come to you"

_Have you ever had a selfless moment in your life?_

Those were Liz's words to him so long ago; it tormented him to some extent

_If you only knew Lizzie, if you only knew…_

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Story has officially changed to M Rated due to this next chapter which is the prequel to the episode of the schimtar since the actual episode was really a pain in the ass to extend a Lizzington scene which were few. So I decided to take the challenge to make a prequel. Hopefully this is to people's liking and hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter**

**All the errors and typos are mine. I'm beta-less as many can tell. **

**All comments and reviews are appriecate and will answer them as best of my abilities**

**-Dk**

* * *

><p><span><em>Subconscious Mind: The Red Edition<em>

**Red was going to another hotel to check in. But this time he sends Dembe to check in desk while he stayed in the lobby. As he was waiting, he felt somebody follow him. He was more alert, cautious but that feeling of being followed never left him. Then somebody puts a hand on his shoulder and he moves quickly as he turns**

**"****I got the room as you wanted?"**

**It was Dembe who came back with the key. Dembe looked at Red with a knowingly serious look on his face asks**

**"****Something wrong"**

**Red just looked at him and shook his friend**

**"****I have a sense that someone is following me"**

**Dembe just nod his head**

**"****I'll see if everything is secure after I drop you off to your room Raymond."**

**"****That isn't necessary"**

**"****If you wouldn't mind in me saying this Raymond, you look like hell. You need a good night sleep."**

**"****You know well my friend; it's been a long time since I had a very good night sleep"**

**"****I know"**

**Red sighed as he walked with Dembe ever following him as he carried Red's two travel bags to the elevator and then as they were heading to the 18th floor. Red felt anxiety inside of him for bizarre reason. Then as the elevator opened up, Red and Dembe walked out and then heard a female voice**

**"****Gentlemen an odd thing to see you hear"**

**It was Agent Samar Narvabi dressed in an impeccable black dress, well-done make-up and hair like a Victoria secret model but descent. Red just smiled thinking to himself**

**_That's a strange turn of events but it shouldn't surprise me_**

**Nevertheless Red says**

**"****You look splendid in that dress agent navarbi. I hardly think is to do with the task force"**

**"****Of course not but what I do outside of the task force I'm not willing to discuss with you"**

**Red just smiles and says**

**"****I hardly criticize that…I do hope you have a nice evening and try to not do anything I would do"**

**Then Red and Dembe leave to Red's room. Red enters as Dembe puts Red's two bags down**

**"****Raymond I'll check if everything is ok, you need anything"**

**"****No, thank you Dembe"**

**Dembe nodded and left. Red took off his dark blue trechcoat and dark blue fedora and put it neatly on the coatrack. Then took off his tie, unbutton the top buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He knew he had no business to attend to until the next day. Then he got a phone call that said**

**_"_****_The Scimitar is in town Red; he landed not too long ago"_**

**Red hanged up and smiled. Then somebody knocked on the door. Red walked cautiously and had a knife in his hand and he looked at the peephole to see who it was and saw the employee he knew of the hotel. He put the pocketknife in his pocket and opened the door. The employee had a box…a small box of cigars…Cuban cigars**

**"****Funny, I didn't ask for cigars particularly today"- Red says**

**"****It's complements of the house Mr. Givens."- The employee says as he gives the box to Red. **

**"****I for one won't let these to waste."- Red says as he accepts the box and tips the employee a decent amount and closes the door.**

**He goes to the sofa and with the clip cutter cuts a little bit and takes some matches that came inside the box and lights one off and starts smoking the cigar…slowly and sensually. Then he smiles as he remembers the phone call about the scimitar and thinks to himself**

**_Now I have a new case to give…I love when things go easily as I plan._**

**But then he felt that strange feeling again, a feeling of being watched. He puts the cigar down in an ashtray nearby the small table next to the sofa. He walks a little further when all of a sudden a figure tries to attack him from behind but he dodges down and the figure pulled him back up and threw him to the sofa as the figure sat on top of his legs looking at his eyes. Red looks at the figure's eyes. Red gulps and says**

**"****No wonder I felt strange being here, it's not every day I run into a beautiful woman who works for the same people who hunted me for years"**

**"****And yet you are an informant, a snitch. It's that label that gets people like you killed"**

**Red laughs**

**"****Then I take my chances, Lizzie. By the way…wow."**

**It was Liz wearing a velvet Red suit with a black lacy top of sorts. Liz looks at Red's eyes as she gets lost by them, misty green, hazed. The same can be said about Red when he looks at Liz's eyes, Crystal Blue as bright yet dark and sensuous. Then Liz turned and picked up Red's cigar and she smoked the cigar and let out the fumes so close to Red as she grinds slowly on top of Red. Red says with a voice the dropped more of the octave…deeper **

**"****You realize what you are doing right?"**

**Liz just leans close to him and whispers and his ear**

**"****I know but what are you going to do about it?"**

**Red took the cigar and put it back on the ash tray as he hugged Liz from the waist and then pulled Liz to him and started to kiss her passionately and sensually. Then in one swift turned Red was on top of Liz as they looked into each other's eyes again. The connection and the desire was there, everything was right. As Red gets closer to kiss Liz again**

Beep- Beep- Beep

Red eyes awaken from the morning call of the hotel. He looks around and completely realizes…his dream was only that…a dream. Well, the call he got did happen but everything else was all a dream. But then he feels turned on, a lot turned on and he sees under the covers and notices something…a poking up movement. Red just shakes his head

"Ha hell, this had to happen sooner or later"

Then he gets another call. This time from Dembe but before he can speak Red says

"Call agent keen and tell her to meet me at the Black and Gold record store. Tell her to bring Agent Narvabi too, that I specially ask for her presence. I'll be ready within the hour"

Red hangs up the phone then gets up and goes to the shower and hopefully get through the day without being tempted...then again that's all wishful thinking

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Spoiler alert from the next episode that involves a picture that made every Lizzington shipper went wild.**

**xxxxx**

"_No, Red…You can't leave me…don't leave me_

_Liz got close to Red; Red was bleeding from the head, unconscious. She's checking his carotid artery. Red's breathing was hollow._

"_No stay with me, damn it"_

_Liz was doing CPR to Red _

"_Red wake up"- Liz says with tears flowing_

-Beep. Beep. Beep-

Liz woke up but with tears in her eyes

"It was dream"

But then she began to feel fear…fear of losing Red.

"I need him…I need him for answers. That's why the only reason he's alive"

Liz soaked away her tears and got into the shower

Xxxxxxx

Liz was driving from the post office to the pier

"_How did he know I had Tom in the first place? Was the man…the boat master working for him? Oh no, the damn body. Fucking tom had to kill him. If Ronaldo hadn't stopped me he would've still lived."_

Liz emotions were scattered and all over the place, she was fearful. Fearful of what would've happened later on, the boat master, tom, red. Then she realized that Tom or whoever his name was, she was way over her head.

"_Oh my god, I'm losing my mind"_

As Liz arrived at the pier, she gripped the steering wheel hard, trying to control her emotions, took a deep breath and got out of the car

Xxxxxxxxxx

"There's nothing wrong with you"

Those were the words Liz heard Red say to her as she hugged him. Relived of her own anguish, she let go of the tormented emotions that seemed to haunt her for the last couple of months. She was finally relaxing herself but still held on to Reddington

"Lizzie, I'm not leaving you, I'll be here always"

Liz cried some more while Red just hugged her. Red didn't like to see Liz feeling upset or sad. But, at this moment in time he felt like he was relishing this moment. It seemed that in a way, that response is what he wanted, to Liz let down her defenses again and be open to him like she was before. Even though he took a joy in seeing jealous Liz surfacing once and a while but it felt nice to see this lizzie back, the one who was an open book, the one who fascinated Red.

"Lizzie I want you to stay in my safe house tonight."

Liz just nodded as Red hugged Liz sideways as they were walking out of the boat together. They went on Red's car as Dembe was driving Red was cuddling Liz. They sat there in silence as Red gave a nod to Dembe. Dembe put a CD inside the CD player which played some classical music. Liz felt relaxed and comfortable as Red just hugged her.

Few minutes later they arrived at Liz motel.

"Dembe call a cab"

"Sure thing"

Liz looks at Red

"I thought you were going to take me to your safe house"

"Lizzie, I have to attend to a private meeting which won't take long then I'll come home to you"

Liz just looked at him but didn't say anything as she went into her room and packed up. Minutes later the cab came and Liz put her stuff in the cab's trunk. Liz sat in the back seat, completely out of it.

Red approached to the driver

"Take the lovely young lady to Spoone St, House Number 6083." Red says to the driver and then approach to Liz and gave her a key.

"Ha no problem sir"- Said the cab driver in the Indian accent

Then the taxi driver drove off

Xxxxxx

As the cab driver drove Liz looked from the outside and saw tom walking in the streets. She didn't do anything instead more tears came down her eyes. The cab driver looked at Liz to the Rear View Mirror as he was driving

"Heartache I presume"

Liz just looked at him and the Indian taxi driver just said

"I know, Love is a bitch at times but one has to be strong my dear, sometimes life has reasons why it does things. "

Liz didn't say anything and the taxi driver just shrugged and kept driving until they arrived to the location of Spoone St. It was a spacious middle class house, very modest indeed. Liz got out and took her stuff out of the trunk. The Indian taxi cab driver helped her out and then said

"You want me to wait until your gentleman friend gets back"

Liz gave the man a warm smile

"No thanks, I can take it from here"

"Ok, good night, I hope you get better"

The Indian taxi cab driver got to his cab and drove off while Liz found herself into Red's safe house with the extra key Red gave her.

Xxxxxxx

Red was getting up from his chair after the meeting with tom and walked with Dembe back to his car and Dembe drove off

"Raymond, when will you tell her?"

"I won't"

"You have to"

"Dembe I know the risk I'm running to not tell her but she needs to be equipped emotionally to know the truth. She isn't right now"

Dembe just said

"I just hope you know what you are doing my friend"

_I hope so too. Lizzie is so unpredictable at times, one of the things I love about her, it's also one of the things that bites me in the ass later on. _

Then moments later he gets to his warehouse in Spoone St. He gets in while Dembe gets out his luggage from the car, it felt good staying in a normal house again after staying hotel after hotel. He went to the one of the bathrooms of the house and changed his clothes to traditional t-shirt with sweatpants as it was cold. Then he heard some music from an oldie station playing he smiled and went up and saw the most adorable thing. Liz sleeping in the master bedroom and he smiled.

Liz was like a sleeping goddess to him, the reflection of the moon shined at her skin, making it soft and bright. He laid next to Liz and touched her skin softly. His green eyes soften, he wanted to hug her, but also gulit overtook him and decided to get up when he felt somebody grab his arm

"Don't leave"

Red turned and saw Liz with a sad look on her face, Red gave her a tender look and said

"I won't Lizzie"

"Hug me"

Red's heart skipped a beat and he felt nervous. Here he was 54 years old, the concierge of crime and one of the most feared criminals in the world, wasn't nervous at all even when he was almost about to get killed but at that one moment he was nervous. It wasn't any other person; it was Liz…his Lizzie, his love and desire.

So Red slowly hugged her as Liz began getting comfortable. Sleep overtook her quick while Red's a little later and just like that they slept, under the reflective light of the moon with the song playing in the background whose lyrics were singing were

**I always hope that you remember**

**We'll never really learn the meaning of it all**

**What we have is strong and tender**

**So hold on**

**In the middle of the madness**

**When the time is running out and you're left alone**

**All I want is you to know that**

**It's strong still**

**Can't pull us apart **

**Nothing can come**

**Between us**

TBC...

_**A**_**/N: The song is called "Nothing can come between us" by Sade. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and it was easy to write due to the many Lizzington scene that happen during the Decembrist. I don't know if its just me but every encounter of Red and Liz in that episode was almost like a start of a porn moment hahahaha. that's the way it seemed to me... Then again I ship them way to intensely. Anyway this chapter was dedicated to the Lizzington shippers facebook group, love all of ya :)**

**-Dk**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry to have taken this long to write this story but with college kicking my ass, priorities come first. But, I am leaving two chapters. This is from both Luther Braxton two parter eps and it takes place in after Luther Braxton Conclusion Ep. **

**Angst as hell but hopefully they aren't too much off character. Also I've included on some info on Aram that not many know and it actually came on Aram's notes that is on the main website of The Blacklist which gave me some suspicion of his life before the taskforce**

**Any who Reviews and critics are always welcomed**

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**-Dk**

* * *

><p>Red was still drinking his whiskey as Dembe walked in. Dembe had a concerned look on his friend and then saw the television screen as the assistant of the director taking questions from the media. Red laughed and said<p>

"Look at those sheep, puppets that are being pulled from the strings"

Dembe just went to another couch and sat. He said

"Yes, I know. I saw a little bit as I was getting back from eating dinner at this place."

Dembe kept looking as Red as he poured more whiskey into his cup and he saw the fire from the fireplace. Again, he had a concern look and said

"I hope you don't mind me interfering in your life, Raymond. But, you need to stop drinking too much. It's bad for your liver."

Red laughed as he zipped one more time the whiskey and said

"She thinks that I don't care about her."

_Ha so that's what's bugging him _ is what Dembe thought after hearing that response from Red. He said.

"I saw from far away when you and the FBI were having the moment in the chair and after. Listen I know you care for her. That's why you turned yourself in…came out of the shadows for her. Even though I tried to convince you that there were other methods to protect Elizabeth, you chose to surrender to them Raymond."

Red just looked at Dembe and said

"You know my friend, you are one of the only few people in my life I could trust with my dear life. You know me better than most people."

Then Dembe interrupted him and said

"Due to knowing you Raymond, not everything is lost. I don't know if you were paying attention but she did say that you were with her not because you care for her"

Then Red interrupts him

"I should've never pushed for that therapy to continue… I should've not

But then, Dembe interrupts him yet again

"But you did. Maybe it's for the best though. I mean she can't be in the dark forever Raymond. I know you don't want to tell me what happen that day. But I do know this, the truth hurts but it heals…even though it takes time…sometimes too much time but it heals. A lie stings forever. I should know"

Red looked at Dembe with a small gentle smile and said

"You should've studied for philosophy; you have a knack for that"

"Well, you did tell me years before that life is one of the greatest mentors a human being can ever receive"

Red smiled

"You learned a lot at your time in the university"

"Thanks to you….Don't worry about Elizabeth, she may not understand why you are doing this but I never lose hope that maybe one day she might"

"I never lose hope Dembe, much like confidence, I keep hope every day. That's one of the things apart from her that is keeping me alive" – Red says as he drinks his whiskey

"Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you Dembe"

Dembe gave a warm smile to Red as he left. Red got up as much as he could and went to undress himself and put on his dark blue silk pajamas then, threw a jar of water in the fireplace to put extinct the fire out. He went to bed until sleep invaded him and went to his peaceful yet pain ridden slumber

xxxxxxxx

_Finally_

That is what Liz thought when she was looking at the little box and with a smile that one would think she won the jackpot out of a lottery ticket. Except, this was no ordinary prize, this was the fulcrum, the thing that kept Red next to her

_Now I have control over you Reddington….I own you._

Liz smiled and put it next to her nightstand table and she still looked at it mesmerized but then certain words came to her mind.

_How does it feel to have something that people are willing to die for?_

Those were Braxton's words, the words that now have come true. Liz now possess the one piece that has many within the criminal world searching for it like Red and willing to die for it Like Red.

_If people are willing to die for this…then the organization is willing to kill anybody to get this back_

She now realizes that what she has is a very dangerous object. She touches it again and looks at it like a kid being intrigued by a new toy

_I don't have the slightest clue how this operates_

While she did has the fulcrum but what is it actually and what does it contain. Those were two smallest questions that she ever had more in her head now. But then her eyes beamed

_Aram_

The only man she trusted now was Aram. Since he was a former CIA and currently a NSA analyst maybe he can lend her some assistance with this. The last time proved to be successful because he was able to track down Jolene Parker or Lucy Brooks. But, now there was more at stake and she knows that.

She finally puts the little box down and gets undressed and goes to bed.

However, as excited as she is, sadness overtook her

_Red_

That one name invaded her thoughts and emotions. In all honesty since the boat where he hugged her and the stay in his safe house, she started to rely on Reddington for support. Despite wanting to come onto her own but something about having Red on her side was a soothing idea that she was coming to grasp with.

Now with that therapy….her dad on the floor, he fighting with another man…shots fired.

A tear was starting to fall down her eye. Then soon many came.

That is how her day ended, curled up, hugging herself, fetal position facing the wall.

Alone…cold…. empty.

Unloved.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This takes place after Ruslan Denisov. It's a shorter one but hopefully on character. Enjoy.**

**-Dk**

* * *

><p>Liz was nervous<p>

Not only because Aram didn't figure out what the fulcrum actually did but because now the harbormaster's death is coming back to bite on her ass.

_Karma_

Now, more than ever, Liz is thoughtful

_Have I done the right thing in telling Ressler?_

Even though in the beginning, she and ressler weren't ever the best friends but as time went on, they started to at least be in the same page on some issues. He's even covered for her when she was asked on the asset's name when they were hunting down Berlin.

_No he's trustworthy…same can be said about Aram. But Ronaldo…_

In all honesty, she didn't know what to think. Ronaldo was a man with a Samoan background who he himself has a long extensive rap sheet or criminal history. How did he become Meera's CI was unbeknownst to her but she now was unsure if he really was trustworthy. He was with Red and Mr. Kaplan when they disposed of him

_Red…Damn it not again. You bastard, you have to be off my head_

The truth is, he still very much invaded her thoughts.

_The Tango…his description of it…so sensual…damn it there you are again_

She got up and paced back and forward and then sat down back in her chair. With her head back and she closed her eyes. Then she heard some words in her brain

_"__Everything you need to know about negotiation is there in the tango milonga…At the outset, they are opponents. Each has something the other wants. They size one another up, assessing risk, setting boundaries, challenging each other to breach them. A sensuous battle – violence and sex balanced on the blade of a knife. Nothing given that is not earned – nothing taken that is not given. This is the pure essence of negotiation. Not a poker game, but a milonga. A tango. A seduction.."_

She opened her eyes wide open and got up and is pissed at herself. Pacing back and forth

_I just hope Aram doesn't say anything to Reddington._

xxxxxxxx

"Raymond, you really need to stop drinking, pretty soon you might have those kidney stones"

Dembe again gently warning him as he was watching him drink in the plane, he has seen Red still drink nonstop since the night he saw him near the fireplace.

"You worry too much my friend"

"Somebody has to Raymond."

"That is why I am grateful for you my friend"

Red drank his last glass of liquor. Then he said

"She still hates me"

Dembe knew who the "she" was. He has never seen Red dwell over a woman like this.

_Only a man in love can be this dwelling…even drinking to death. Wait I have an idea._

"Raymond, I think you need to watch some comedy videos. You know in many of their stand up routines, there is usually some truth in what they say"

Red laughs

"I didn't know you were into comedy"

Dembe with a smile says

"Yeah, during my time in college, I went to some comedy clubs with friends. It was a fun experience."

"Then remind me that when we get to New York, we go to a comedy club"

"It's a deal"

Dembe went back to his reading as Red looks outside his plane window. He saw a great beautiful sight. Then he got depressed and thought.

_What's the use of all of this, wealth and power if at the end of the day, you don't have anybody to share it with..._

_TBC…._


End file.
